


Sutra

by mydeira, Sadbhyl



Series: Responsible Adults (aka, The Menageaverse) [24]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s good for the goose is good for the gander</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sutra

**Author's Note:**

> Set mid to late S5, several weeks after the events of Man Handle. 
> 
> Written by Sadbhyl, beta'd by Mydeira

It was an early Friday afternoon when Joyce let herself into Rupert’s apartment. Things were easier now that Buffy knew about her mother’s unconventional relationship. Joyce didn’t think Buffy approved, but she didn’t say anything about it, and was willing to take overnight babysitting once in a while so Joyce could have more than a few hours with Rupert. One of the side benefits of having almost died was that people wanted to make her happy. She didn’t know how much longer she’d be able to take advantage of it, but she was enjoying it while she could. She’d closed the gallery early to make the most of her daughter’s generosity.

The gray overcoat on the back of the couch and the soft sounds coming from upstairs made her smile in anticipation.

Ethan was here.

She set her bag down and climbed the stairs as quietly as she was able, pausing at the entryway to take in the view spread out in front of her.

Rupert was tied spread eagle on the bed, bound with the silk ropes they had gotten for just this kind of play. He was oblivious to anything except Ethan between his legs, licking and sucking in long, slow strokes the length of his swollen cock.

She leaned against the column, just enjoying the sight of them. They were a well-matched contrast to each other, lean versus broad, coarse against sleek, dark and pale. She never would have thought the sight of two men together would be a turn on for her, and truth to tell, the thought of it in general did nothing for her. But there was something about these men, their passion, their history, their violence, that was so incredibly beautiful to watch. Art in motion.

Her own emotional attachment to the both of them probably added to the attraction, she admitted to herself.

She saw Rupert’s body jerk slightly, heard the familiar rush of breath that preceded his orgasm.

And saw Ethan instantly pull away, hands gliding gently over sweat-slick muscles in a way meant to ease and sooth.

“You god damned son of a bitch,” Rupert whispered hoarsely.

Ethan just smirked, letting his hands continue to coast comfortingly over tired flesh.

Joyce realized what she was witnessing. The Tantra exercise that Ethan liked to practice with her. She hadn’t realized that he did it with Rupert as well.

She toed off her shoes and moved behind Ethan, pressing her chest into his bare back as she leaned in to whisper in his ear, “How long have you been at this?”

He glanced at the bedside clock, then back at her, holding up two fingers.

“Hours?” She was amazed. So it wasn’t just that it had felt like an eternity. “Doesn’t your jaw ache?”

He smiled deprecatingly and shrugged.

She kept her mouth to his ear. “You know he won’t break for you.”

He finally turned his head to rest his lips against her ear. “It’s enough that he lets me try.”

She studied Rupert thoughtfully. “Still . . .” she mouthed.

He drew her head back to his mouth, one hand still caressing Rupert’s heaving chest. “Did you want to have a try at him, my dear?”

“Would you mind?”

He looked up at her, his eyes full of pleasure and perhaps a little pride, and shook his head with a smile.

Without making a sound, she backed away again, quickly undressing and leaving her clothes in a pile on the floor. As she moved she watched Ethan continue to work Rupert, stroking gently along his arms and throat and chest and belly, giving him no clue that things were about to change. There was a small bowl of tepid water on the bedside table, with a damp cloth already waiting. She wrung it out and gently began wiping down his arms as Ethan eased away.

Rupert sensed the change immediately and dragged his eyes open. “Joyce?” His voice was hoarse and ragged, his eyes heavy with exertion. When he saw her, he relaxed against his bonds in relief. “Thank heavens,” he croaked. “I don’t think he planned to stop until you arrived.”

She leaned close and kissed him gently before whispering, “Who said we were finished?”

He blinked in surprise.

Kissing softly along his throat, she mimicked Ethan’s comforting, cajoling tone. “You can do one more. One more time.”

“Joyce, no . . .”

She let her hands coast down over his ribs. “One more. One more for me. You can do that, can’t you? Just one more, Rupert.”

With a groan, he slumped back against the pillows.

She smiled at his surrender, settling back comfortably on her haunches as she worked her way slowly down his body.

She paused when she got to his cock. She couldn’t draw on her own experiences for this, and so she wasn’t certain how to proceed. She turned to Ethan for guidance.

He had settled into the armchair across from them where he would have a good view of the bed. His legs were splayed casually and his hand was wrapped loosely around his cock, drifting lightly up and down the length of it. He caught her look of uncertainty and changed his motion, drawing his hand up his length in slow, milking strokes. With a nod of his head, he indicated that she should do the same.

Rupert groaned aloud at the first deep strokes.

She watched Ethan as she worked for cues on what to do. Each move he made she mirrored, until she felt as though she were making love to both of them at once. Ethan’s face was intense as she shifted from upward to descending strokes, as she rolled Rupert’s testicles in the palm of her hand, massaged the thick muscle behind them between her thumb and forefinger. Rupert grunted in soft gasps at her attentions, and she could hear Ethan’s breathing even this far away.

She heard it stop when she took Rupert in her mouth.

Tonguing up the vein along the underside of his shaft, drawing long suctioning pulls to leave delicate kisses on the tip, she worked Rupert with a patience and focus that surprised her. He gasped and moaned, his stomach muscles clenching and releasing under her hand. But when she felt his balls tighten, she pulled away instantly, letting her hands glide over his belly and thighs soothingly.

“Oh god Joyce, please!” he begged haggardly.

“Shh,” she whispered comfortingly. “That was so good. Didn’t that feel good?”

“I need you. Please.”

Her own guts tightening with lust, she looked to Ethan for guidance.

He had his head leaned back, his hand clutched fiercely around the base of his cock, his body trembling as he slowly breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth in slow succession. She realized in amazement that he was holding off his own orgasm as she was holding off Rupert’s.

He finally lifted his head, his passion-soaked eyes dark and fervent. She gestured at Rupert and mouthed, “Again?” He simply nodded, holding up his hand with all fingers splayed. Five more times? He nodded, smiling at her obvious uncertainty before nodding again, this time in encouragement. She drew a deep breath to fortify herself, then leaned up, letting her palms dance up his chest. “Let’s go once more, Rupert,” she sing-songed softly.

“No, please, Joyce! I need you too much!”

Ethan seemed pleased with that response, so Joyce continued her cajoling.

“But honey, think about how good it’s going to feel when we’re done,” she said, nuzzling the damp skin in front of his ear. “I know you can do it. Please, Rupert. Once more.”

“Joyce.” She heard the concession in his tone, and rewarded him with a kiss before returning to her ministrations.

She lost herself in it, a light trance enveloping her as she relaxed into the cadence of hand and mouth and voice. Her own arousal waxed and waned as she worked, responding to Rupert’s pleas, Ethan’s self-pleasurings, and the natural responses of a healthy female body to two attractive, aroused men. But that had become almost inconsequential to her, focused as she was on drawing Rupert out, shaping him, freeing him from his restraint in a way not even Ethan could.

Eventually Rupert was reduced to hoarse male sobs, no longer fighting her gentle demands for more. She’d almost forgotten that there would be an end to this until she felt Ethan move up behind her, grasping her hips to shift her over Rupert. She straddled Rupert’s hips, her hands, resting on his chest, feeling his change of breathing as he realized the exquisite agony was at an end. Ethan slipped away again as she deftly centered Rupert at her entrance and slid just as slowly as she’d moved all night down his length.

His long, low wail of pleasure sent fire through her body.

As she began moving over him, he put one arm around her, drawing her down to lay against his chest, and she realized Ethan was releasing him from the bonds that had held him during their play. “You did so well,” she murmured softly in his ear as she rose and fell on the springs of her legs, tightening and easing along his shaft as she moved. “So good. So beautiful.”

“Joyce!” he roared as finally, finally his body crested, pumping penetrating thrusts deep into her as she held him, stroking his hair and murmuring to him softly until he finally stopped moving, his closed eyes damp with unshed tears of rapture. She kissed each in turn and began to move away.

Only to feel Ethan behind her again. He lifted her hips gently until Rupert’s soft penis slipped out of her. But when she moved to adjust to Ethan, he softly pressed her back down. “Shh, stay with him,” his rough voice came over her shoulder, honey thick. And so she did, her arms wrapped around Rupert’s shoulders, her cheek resting on his chest so that she could hear his pounding heart slow as Ethan deliberately pushed deep into her.

She was all feeling, her long attentions to Rupert having built her own desire, and his release having taken just enough time to start her own climb. She sighed musically at the promise of ecstasy that flowed through her as Ethan took Rupert’s place within her, his smooth hands caressing warmly over her lower back and hips and ass. Rupert’s own arms lay heavy and comforting across her shoulders, the only movement soft butterfly touches of his fingertips along her spine. “Beautiful girl,” she heard Rupert breathe.

“Yes, she is,” Ethan affirmed as he moved against her, slowly building speed and friction with each thrust. “Incredible, beautiful woman.”

She felt Ethan’s balls slapping lightly against her clit, felt the coarse hairs on Rupert’s legs tickling the insides of her thighs as she buried her face in the curve of Rupert’s throat. “Faster,” she pleaded softly, “oh god please faster.”

He acceded to her wish instantly, his fingers tightening around the handles of her pelvis as he pulled her back into his short, deep strokes. “God, Joyce,” he groaned desire making his rough voice almost animal.

“So close oh god Ethan,” she babbled, her tender nipples catching on the fine hairs of Rupert’s chest, his half erect cock brushing against her clit. “I’m so close don’t stop oh god please fuck me Ethan fuck me oh god . . .”

He shifted his angle up and plunged deep.

Her whole world exploded.

She felt the two of them holding her tightly as paroxysms of release shook her, ripping a rasping scream of ecstasy from her throat. She barely felt Ethan hitch, jerking erratically as the pulsing muscles of her channel brought him off as well. She was simply frozen in that moment of pure joy.

The moment passed, and she slumped against Rupert’s body, feeling Ethan’s weight heavy on her back as he rested there in his own recovery, kissing softly along her shoulders. He pulled out of her with a small groan, echoed by her own mewl of disappointment at his loss. He tugged on her gently, shifting her to lay in the circle of Rupert’s arms as Ethan curled up against her back.

They were quiet, just enjoying the peaceful contact of sated flesh on flesh. Finally, she chuckled. “Why do I turn into such a slut around the two of you?”

“You don’t,” Rupert protested, squeezing her weakly with his tired arms.

Ethan’s lips moved against the side of her neck. “Slut implies a certain lack of discrimination. Wanton would be a better term. And we enjoy you that way, don’t we, mate?”

Rupert kissed her softly in agreement.

She sighed, snuggling between them. She liked herself that way, too.


End file.
